Forum:2017-10-11 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- I see that Ivo is siding with Bkharvey, but I stand by the "Chief did it" theory. --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:21, October 11, 2017 (UTC) : Actually I feel a little cheated that Hadrian is being introduced to the story so late. In a real classic mystery, we would have met him in passing before we even met Charlemagne, in a way that would encourage us to discount him as a potential murderer, but still knowing all the relevant details before Charlemagne is killed. : But I'm a little nervous because Charlemagne's expression as he's looking over his shoulder, presumably at the shooter according to Bosda Di'Chi, is not "oh, hi, beloved nephew" as it would be if he weren't aware of the plot. In fact I would have expected him to invite Hadrian in to join the discussion. : By the way, do y'all think Hadrian actually has a green claw? If not, was he originally named something else and just took on the name Greenclaw as he rose to second in command, or is there some strange reverse causality going on in the naming of the family? (Remember, he's Charlemagne's nephew, not son, so he doesn't automatically have Charlemagne's last name.) Bkharvey (talk) 13:32, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :: One possibility that no one else has mentioned so far, as best I can recall, is that Greenclaw was actually the family name from time immemorial, and when Charlemagne lost all or part of his left arm, he chose the appearance of his prosthesis to match his family name (or some Spark with a sense of humor did). Rather far-fetched I know, but this is Girl Genius, after all. :: By the way, it certainly isn't a very convenient prosthesis, is it? It's great for intimidation purposes, but it must be hard for Charlemagne to tie his shoes and do various other things. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:53, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Could it be a symbol of leadership, in the criminal clan? Like a Yakuza tattoo? Rise high enough, & you get a claw? Or, maybe they're related to Santa. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:10, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :::: It certainly could be a "badge" of leadership, a status symbol, or simply a built-in weapon. I was overlooking the possibility that Charlemagne choose to have a perfectly good limb removed and replaced with a claw. This seems quite likely, given how easy it seems to be to graft mechanical parts on to biological entities in the Girl Genius universe. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:04, October 12, 2017 (UTC) I've just noticed (okay, I'm not very observent): What is that green apron-like thing Van is wearing? Bkharvey (talk) 20:34, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :: I don't know, but if Van were an attractive young woman, that green garment would probably be the only thing he was wearing. Compare Agatha sitting on a desk ( ) to Van sitting on a desk ( ). -- William Ansley (talk) 21:46, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::: Yes, well, my first thought was "dress" rather than "apron," but I decided Van might get upset if I said that! Bkharvey (talk) 21:54, October 11, 2017 (UTC)